


Soft Reset

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Series, Smut, Therapy, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Set after the series finale, not movie compliantVeronica sleeps over at Logan's and they find a way to deal with the aftershocks of a rough nightmare.





	Soft Reset

**Author's Note:**

> This was an afternoon project while waiting for comments on Exit Wounds. If you notice any weird editing errors, just let me know. I am feeling lazy.
> 
> I think if it got into season 4, Veronica would have found her way back into Logan's bed. I don't think Piz would have been around as much (or maybe hoped it wouldn't be). I have a lot of over thoughts on what season four would have brought, but this is just a tiny moment of LoVe. Enjoy.

Veronica had dealt with nightmares for years. She knew how to calm herself down. She knew how to reset her brain so she didn't fall back asleep just to continue the terror. She knew it was her brain's way of dealing with the obscene amount of trauma she had experienced in her life. 

She found comfort in sleeping next to someone, or having someone in the room with her. It wasn't that it always helped, but she had less nightmares if someone was around. Duncan knew about them. She would wake up with him wrapped around her like a cocoon. She felt stifled and would nudge him back to his side of the bed. But, Duncan always tried to get her to conform to his will. With Piz, she would wake up with his hand cupped around hers. It made her smile that he didn't smother her, but just anchored her to him. She felt like it was sweet, like Piz.

Logan was different. She almost never had a nightmare when she slept near Logan. She wasn't sure if it was because she was too exhausted from their lovemaking to dream or if it was perhaps how much she actually trusted him and her brain relaxed. The only times she woke up fear were after particularly rough days. Logan would move towards her and wrap an arm around her middle. His nose would find it's way to her neck and he would inhale, like he was sucking the evil thoughts away. Then he would kiss, but they were tender kisses that soothed her. She wasn't even sure his eyes ever opened or if he was even awake. But, he would keep his arm on her, loosely keeping her in place, but not confining her to that space. He let her be, while offering his love to help her calm down. 

Tonight was different though. Veronica woke from a normal, yet odd, dream of chasing ice cream cones through the park while miniature orcs chased her on unicorns. She had to smile at the absurdity of it before something immediately stole her attention.

Logan panted out and screamed out her name. It sounded like he was pleading with her over something. He thrashed around on her bed, but his arms never seemed to enter her bed space. The other side was pounded and punished though. He was fighting a demon of his with all his strength, but still protected her. 

“Logan.” Her voice was scratchy from sleep and since he hadn't changed his attack of the invisible fiend, she was sure he hadn't heard her. She cleared her throat and tried again, this time louder. “Logan.”

He relaxed a bit, lowering his arms and resting his legs. Sweat slowly slid down his face and his breathing calmed a bit. After a couple seconds, his eyes opened and looked up to the ceiling.

“Hey.” She reached up to rub his chest with a hand. “You ok?”

Logan turned and looked over at her. She could tell he was still adjusting to being awake and figuring out which was from the nightmare and which was reality. She smiled up at him softly and waited for him to see she was alright. He rolled quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He held her head to his chest and let out a sigh of relief. “You are alive.”

Veronica wanted to chuckle and respond with a quip, but something held her back. She nodded. “I am. I'm fine. You were having a nightmare.”

She felt him nod and his arms tightened around her. She pushed her arms around him and hugged him back. She let her fingertips gently trace around his back. He surprised her when he let out a sob.

“Logan?” She was timid to ask. “It's ok.”

He nodded and sniffled. She was sure her hair was wet with his tears. He pulled back and used his thumb to gently rub her cheek. “You are safe.”

She nodded and continued to smile, thought it was hard while looking into his tear soaked eyes. “I'm always safe with you.” She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. 

“You aren't, but I'm trying.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

“Want to tell me what happened?” She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but sometimes it helped to talk about it. She was repeating what he would ask her.

“It was Aaron and Cassidy.” He sniffled again and shifted them so he could lay on her shoulder. 

Veronica nodded, laying back and running her fingers through his hair. Her other hand took his and held it on her chest near her shoulder. “I understand how horrible that would be. Do you want to tell me what they were doing?”

“Killing you. They just kept killing you.” He hid his face in her neck. “I couldn't save you. I couldn't move. I wasn't even tied up or held back. I just couldn't get my body to move.” His voice trembled. “I couldn't protect you.”

Veronica made a shushing sound and kissed his forehead. “I'm ok. We're both ok and they are both still dead.” She leaned her cheek against his hair. “We're both ok.” 

Logan nodded again and let out a slow breath. He was trying to calm himself down. “I keep seeing you dying when I close my eyes.”

Veronica sighed as she pitied him. She remembered nights like that. No matter how much soothing she got, she would still see Cassidy raping her or Aaron burning her. Logan needed to reset his mind. She nibbled on her lip. “Any idea why you are haunted now?”

Logan shook his head and kissed her shoulder. “Every once and a while, I get them. I'm sorry I woke you up.” He froze. “I didn't hit you, did I?”

She had to smile and shook her head. “No. I think it was the shaking of the bed. And it's ok. I didn't want those orcs to get my ice cream anyway.”

Logan lifted his head and looked down at her with a raised brow. 

Veronica smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips. She felt him respond and she enhanced the kiss. She pushed her tongue against his lips while her hand cradled his jaw.

Logan made a sound that was half moan and half whimper. He scooted up so he didn't have to stretch his neck to kiss her back.

Veronica pushed him back and rolled on top of him. She straddled his waist and kissed down his neck.

“Veronica?” His voice was so unsure.

“Mmm?” She didn't stop kissing his chest.

“I know you get off on being in danger and all, but I'm still kind of in recovery from the nightmare.” His voice was light and teasing, but she suspected it was still true.

“I'm trying to reset your brain.” She scooted down his body and kissed his chest and stomach.

Logan rested his hands on her shoulders. “With a blowjob?”

Veronica lifted her head and raised a brow. “Do you have a better idea?”

Logan's eyes widened at the challenge, then his trademark smirk curved his lips. “I think I need a better image of you.”

Veronica lifted her upper body, but not before her hand gently rubbed up over his cock, awakening it. Logan's grunt made her smile. “Me sucking your penis isn't better than your nightmare?” She didn't want to talk about her dead body. 

Logan sat up and shifted her on his lap. He reached down and moved her panties to the side. His fingers slipped along her slit. “You cumming is better.” He looked at her with a shy smile. 

Veronica gasped and let out a soft whimper. She was wet for him, she knew. He just had to look at her and she would get wet for him. She yanked off her shirt and cupped his face in her hands. “I suppose, since this is for you.” She smirked and kissed him.

Logan chuckled softly in the kiss while he pushed two fingers inside her. She jumped and gasped. Her hands dropped to his shoulders and clung on. “See? That is just the warm-up and I get to see it without being distracted.” He leaned forward and kissed along her neck while he pumped his fingers inside her. “If you were giving me a blowjob, I would be tempted to close my eyes and enjoy it. Normally, that's a great feeling. I love when you do that. But, tonight, I need to keep my eyes focused on something, on you. I need to see you in bliss.” He nibbled on her earlobe. “As much as I love my cock in your mouth, I know you don't consider it bliss for you.” He let his thumb nudge her clit.

Veronica moaned and let him play with her body. She nodded to what he said, already agreeing this was better for both of them. She cried out as her body jolted when he touched her clit. “Logan!”

He lowered his hand to her breast and massaged it gently in his hand. He let his thumb rub over her perky nipple. “Yes, Ronica?”

She grunted and whimpered. “I want you inside me.” She looked up at him, knowing she looked wanton and pleading, but she needed him. She was close to cumming.

He nodded. “I know, Baby. I want to see you light up.” He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “Can you light up for me?” He asked without his cocky attitude. He really wanted to see her orgasm, needed to see her orgasm. 

She smiled and leaned her head back. Her body was bouncing on his lap as he continued to push his fingers inside her. “Faster, Logan.” She panted out. 

Logan lifted his head and chuckled in her ear. “That's right, Roni.” He pumped faster and kissed her chin. “Cum for me.” He reached down with his free hand and started to rub her clit in a slow circular motion. 

Between his actions and his husky words, Veronica didn't have a chance. She jerked and cried out as her body tingled and exploded with pleasure. She was already soaking his hand with her juices. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes and let him continue to finger her through the rise and fall of the orgasm. Both hands dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for support. She calmed and lifted her head to look at him under lazy eyelids. She licked her lips and panted softly as he pulled his fingers from her. 

Logan was smiling brightly at her as he licked his fingers clean. “That was exactly what I needed.”

Veronica felt herself glowing with bliss and hugged herself around him. She felt Logan's erection between them.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. “Thank you.” 

Veronica chuckled. “No, thank you.” She pulled back and leaned in to kiss him. “Shall we get rid of that?” She looked down to his pulsing cock. 

“I'm rather attached to it.” He smirked. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of pleasing you.” She kissed his lips slowly. “Since this is for you, what do you want?”

Logan twisted them around and set her down on the bed on her back. He pulled back and gently tugged her panties off her. He tossed them on the floor. Soft eyes looked down at her and she felt like she were under a microscope. She knew he wasn't judging her flaws, but admiring her. She read his eyes as he looked at her with lust and passion. “You are so beautiful, Veronica.”

She wanted to quip, but he deserved honesty. He deserved to feel safe to talk about what he was feeling. She blushed, feeling the blood rush to her neck and face. “I love you, Logan.”

He looked to her face and was unable to hide his shock. She had said it before, but it was rare for her to initiate it. She normally let him say it first, then a 'you too' or 'same here' or the wickedly annoying 'I know'. But, he deserved to hear it first sometimes. “I love you too, Veronica.” He smiled, sweet and innocent. He leaned down and kissed her.

She returned the kiss, feeling him settle on top of her. He moved to her jawline and kissed down her neck and she moaned out in pleasure. 

“I want you, Veronica. I want all of you.” He kissed across her shoulder. 

Veronica adjusted a bit on the pillows. “You got me, hotshot.” She smiled. “How do you want me?”

Logan lifted up and looked down at her. “Just like this.” He reached down and rubbed up her thigh. “Is that ok?” 

Veronica nodded. “It's perfect.” 

Logan scooted down and slipped one of her nipples into his mouth and moaned at the taste of it. Veronica let out a soft moan and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Logan, I'm still so worked up. You need to stick your dick in me now.” She whimpered softly.

Logan smirked and reached between her legs and flicked at her clit gently. “Is that right?”

Veronica's body spasmed and she moaned out. “Logan, please.”

He chuckled maliciously. “Ok.” He rose up to meet her lips with his. “I just can't help it. You make such delicious sounds when I play with you.”

Veronica huffed and adjusted herself. She reached between them and lined his cock up with her pussy lips. She was about to push herself up, when Logan pushed down. She released a moan and dropped her hands.

Logan also moaned and sighed before leaning down to kiss her. “That wasn't fair.”

Veronica smirked and tilted her head to give him access to her neck. “We don't play fair, buddy.”

Logan slowly pushed into her and pulled out, rocking her gently against the pillows. “Feels so good...” He mumbled and bent down to kiss her.

Veronica wrapped a leg around his behind and raised her hips to meet him. She returned his sweet kisses. “Mmmm... Logan.” She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him. She wasn't in danger of slipping away this time, but she liked to touch him.

He continued to make love to her. She came again and cried out his name. He was there, holding her steady as her body twisted in pleasure. She felt him release at the same time, grunting and pushing into her roughly, knowing he couldn't help himself. He collapsed on her, mostly to the side. He rolled onto his back and panted upwards.

Veronica smiled and looked over at him. “That was nice.” 

He turned and looked at her and grinned back. “It was perfect.” He rolled back towards her. “Thank you.”

Veronica nodded and kissed him quickly. “I'm going to clean myself up and I'll be right back.”

He nodded and released her. “I'll be here.”

Veronica slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She wet a washcloth and wiped herself clean of his seed. She rinsed it under warm water and took it back to the bedroom and stopped short. Logan was laying on his back, gloriously nude. His eyes were closed and the covers were pushed to his feet. A soft snore escaped his barely open lips. Veronica smiled and moved towards him. With a gentle touch, she cleaned his penis of their fluids before tossing the washcloth back towards the bathroom. She climbed back into bed and snuggled up close to him. She kept her voice barely a whisper. “Sleep sweet, Logan.”

He rolled up next to her and pushed his nose into her hair. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and let out a sigh. She was sure he didn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> please please please, leave comments and/or kudos and I will love you forever. 
> 
> Email me: adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @adorkablewriter
> 
> Feel free to reach out with suggestions, requests, insights, observations, or anything else I can grow from. Thanks for reading!


End file.
